toontownapexfandomcom-20200214-history
Page Guidelines
Color Code Key Red: Changed or revised between December 22nd, 2014 - December 21st, 2015 Green: Information to serve as a disclaimer. If you're reading this, it most likely means you signed up for Toontown Apex Wiki. Let us be the first to welcome you here to our community. We're a small one at the moment, but slowly growing. We appreciate your participation in making this Wiki as extensive as possible, and can use all your help. We've set up a group of rules and guidelines for new users to abide by. Following them will not only ensure the best possible experience for you, but also for fellow members of our community as well as visitors who are interested in the project. Here's a list of general guidelines to remember: Within Editing Articles 1) Stick to the book. Speculation can be a fun way to raise hype about new releases, but please remember to only get your information from trusted sources while editing or creating articles. Encyclopedias are based on fact, not fiction. Sources to trust: Trustworthy insider articles. Comments made on the developers' behalf. Any news posts published on the TTA website. Any websites posted on the Apex Site Listings - Compiled by us for you to follow the project further! If you're unsure if what you're posting is true, you can always create a header under "Speculation." It will be sorted for fellow editors to make a decision. 2) Relevant information only please. If you're making an article called "Black Cats," every point in the article should somehow connect back to that topic. In other words, the "Cog Tower" should not be mentioned unless there's somehow a connection. 3) Original photos and media. Any photos or media must be an image of the TTA project, and not replicated from any other game such as Toontown Online. There's a reason this is Toontown Apex Wiki. This only applies to editing inside articles. Templates within articles can use photos from the Toontown source code, as long as it's relevant. 4) Vandalism is never welcome. Here on the Wiki, we define vandalism as purposely editing works of articles in order to desecrate the page of its original value and undo the work of others (it takes a few seconds to rollback articles). Also, editing pages in a way that doesn't reflect the editing steps usually taken on TTA Wikia will most likely result in an explanation on your userpage. Avoid this as best as possible. 5) Use language that is appropriate to the article. Please use clear language while writing/editing articles. Unless quoting something or describing a topic the way it is described by Toontown Apex, avoid colloquialism. We want to keep this as official as possible. 6) References are welcome. References or citations within the text direct users to an outside site from where the info was gathered. We welcome references (especially if the information isn't evident and can be misconstrued for speculation). References can be accessed in the source editor with the BB code/wikiatext (website). Blog Posts Please note that the blog post feature is activated in order for others who have questions about the project that can be answered by our expert editors, or for those who have questions about editing. Please stay on these topics. We can't provide access to the game and cannot answer questions beyond our knowledge. Blog Posts are also a place of discussion between editors, we appreciate that if you have an issue with any of our policies you either discuss it with other editors there. User Page Your user page is a place that can be customized to your liking. You can tell us about yourself, tell us about your contributions or any other information you find important and would want fellow editors to see. You cannot however use it to do anything, because please remember this is also a part of our Wiki and it's just as easy for anyone to stumble upon it. For these reasons, we've put together the "Do"s and "Don't"s of User Pages. Do post links to other website profiles you have. Don't post links to with pornographic or other objective material. Do talk about other private servers you play. We welcome discussion of all (in your respective user page). Do post pictures of your toon. Don't post pictures of you in real life. Do post information about your toons in the community. Don't post personal information below state level or last names. (We cannot guarantee your information safe if you do this.) Feel free to share your first name though, age and any contact information you deem necessary to be posted. Do feel free to express yourself. Don't post content above the PG-13 level, or use any profanity above the PG level. You never know who will see it. Do feel free to customize your webpage with Wikia's capabilities for usage of CSS and HTML. Don't post large or unneeded graphics that will slow down loading time or clog up our servers. Please note that TTA Wiki reserves the right to change these terms at any time deemed necessary for the benefit of the website. We reserve the right to deny users or computer systems access from editing for any reason that benefits the wiki. We also work in conjunction with our host site, Wikia. Terms of Service can be found here.